A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by DolphinesRock
Summary: Christmas time at Sora, Roxas, and Xion's leads to some holiday day when there neighbor comes knocking.


Okay, I know Christmas was a couple days ago, but WHATEVER!

Enjoy (I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Ev.)

* * *

><p>Kairi let out a loud laugh as Sora tried to pass her the star, which fell to the floor and shattered into many pieces.<p>

"Crap!" Sora complained as Kairi got down from the step-stool to help clean it up.

The small apartment shared by the twins Sora and Roxas and their sister, Xion, looked as if Christmas barfed on it. A mistletoe hung at the front door, a wreath hung above the fire, which was bruning bright. Axel and Xion were currently in the kitchen preparing the Christmas cookies. The tree was the only thing left. The lights were strung, but now a new star was needed, then the ornaments had to be placed on. Sora insisted that they wait on Ev though, before hanging them.

Ev Small was the twin's neighbor and not at all punctual. She was a punk and liked dark colors, and laughed at people's pain. Sora still thought that she should partake in their Christmas celebration since Ev's sisters Jova and Roxy were off doing their own thing with their husbands, and she was all alone for the holidays.

Xion came out of the kitchen and threw a rag at Roxas, who was sleeping on the couch. "Wake up!"

Roxas's head flew up and his blond hair looked crazier than usual, "Wha!"

"Come on! It's Christmas Eve! You can help Axel and I put icing on the finished cookies."

"I'll leave that to you and your boyfriend, while you leave the sleeping to me." Roxas fell back onto the couch.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Well Roxas, you have to answer the door, then you can sleep all you want!" Xion said as she re-entered the kitchen.

Roxas sighed, stood up, and fixed his hair before trudging down the hall. Not to mention how he tripped on a box, "Hey Kai! Found ya another star!" he heard Sora yell.

Kairi then appeared by the Christmas tree, holding the shiny white and gold star, "Roxas aren't you gonna open the door?"

The blond fumbled with the handle before the door swung open, revealing Ev Small. The brunette girl wore a black sweater and Santa pajama pnats. She walked in and looked around, :Now who let elves take over?"

Roxas stood next to her, "Don't know, just woke up." he rubbed his face, pulling on his cheeks.

"I could tell." she said, pulling a piece of his hair that stood in the wrong direction.

"Oooo! Rox-rox!" Sora called from by the tree, he made little kissy noises and puckered his lips.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look what you and Ev are standing under!"

Both looked up and saw the mistletoe, with it's big red bow, hanging right above them.

"Great." Ev grumbled.

Roxas let out a laugh. He pointed at his cheek, "Come on."

The girl crossed her arms, "Heck no."

"But it's a rule!" Roxas pouted.

Ev just turned, and started to walk away.

The blond grabbed at her arm and turned her around, aiming a kiss at her cheek. Though Ev turned her head more then he thought she would, and their lips met for a split second before they separated with wide eyes.

Ev quickly turned and speed-walked down the hall and sat down on the couch.

Sora was laughing his head off, and Kairi elbowed him in the ribs.

Axel seemed to save the awkward situation though as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of Christmas cookies. Xion soon followed with another.

After a tray and half of cookies, and a minor cookie battle between Roxas and Axel with shields made of Xion and Ev. Sora got the big box of ornaments out. "Ornament Time!" he shouted happily.

Ev rolled her eyes while everyone else went to the box.

"Ev, you can help too." Kairi said as she hung a heart shaped ornament.

"I'm fine, but thanks."

Roxas laughed, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the ornament box. "Here." he said, handing her a Heartless one, "It suits you. Now you can just hang it anywhere on the tree." he gave the girl a slight push towards it.

She slowly placed the paper-clip hook on one of the branches. She stared at it for a second before turning back to Roxas, "Happy now?" she asked, just as the glass figurine slid off it's branch. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she started cleaning up the pieces, she cursed as she cut her finger.

Roxas knelt down next to her and helped her. After they finished he led her to the trash-can that was in the kitchen. "Do you guys not celebrate Christmas?" he asked.

"No, we do! It's just, we usually have one of those little two foot tall trees with pre-made paper ornaments." Ev shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Oh." Roxas twiddled his fingers for a second, "Your finger okay?"

"What? Oh! Yea, it's fine. I get hurt all the time." she scodded and drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Well come on! You can hang some more ornaments!" Roxas announced happily.

"Na, I'll just break 'em."

"I'll help you then."

"No."

"Aw, come on!" Roxas was shocked for a minute at how much he sounded like Sora. He tried to pull Ev out of the kitchen, but her fingers held tight to the counter. Roxas sighed, then an idea struck, he bent down a bit and kissed the brunette girl.

She pushed him away, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to unhinge you from the counter." he smiled before pulling her out of the kitchen.

After the tree was fully decorated. The group sat around the fire as the clock was ticking towards midnight.

Xion and Axel sat on the floor right by the fire, Sora sat on the step-stool with Kairi in his lap, while Ev and Roxas sat on opposite sides of the couch, though Roxas did play with Ev's toes even after being kicked.

Kairi gasped as she found another ornament in the box, "We forgot one!" she turned towards Ev, "Do you want to hang it?"

"Uh, sure." the green-eyed girl got up and grabbed the trinket. It was one of the Disney Princesses, Cinderella, Ev thought. She put it in the only open spot on the tree.

Luckily Roxas was right behind her, and stopped the ornament from crashing to the floor. "Princess Ev sure is a klutz." he teased.

"If I'm a princess then the world' on fire." she stated as they began their Christmas count-down. Ten seconds until Christmas.

"Ah, don't be such a downer." Roxas said as he pulled Ev back into his arms and placed his chin on her head.

She just scoffed, eyes locked onto the fire.

Sora and Axel jumped up as the clock struck midnight, Kairi shrieked as she was flung across the room and Xion laughed before Axel silenced her with a kiss.

Roxas turned Ev around so they were facing each other, and looked her up and down.

"What's up blondie?" she asked.

"Just confused."

"'bout?"

"Well, it's after midnight."

"No duh!" she stood on her toes, making them nose to nose.

"And, well, yuo're still a princess."

"I already told you, I'm no where near being a princess."

Roxas pulled her close and kissed her.

They separated after a little bit and pressed their foreheads together. Roxas smiled and said, "I know, but you're still my princess.

**The End**


End file.
